La muerte es tu regalo
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: Los días previos al comienzo de la batalla contra Hades. ¿Fue Shun un mero recipiente para el alma del dios de los muertos o hubo algo más?


**Aclaraciones previas: **El presente fic se sitúa justo en los momentos previos a la saga de Hades. Al contrario que en el manga original, hago a Shun plenamente consciente de su destino. Parto también de la idea de que Mitsumasa Kido es la reencarnación de Zeus y que la elección de los santos en las distintas eras no es algo caprichoso, sino que son sus propias almas las que así lo deciden antes de encarnarse. Por lo tanto, dejo la puerta abierta a la teoría de la reencarnación de los santos actuales en alguna era pasada. Sin más rollos por mi parte, os dejo ya con la historia. Espero que os guste.

**Nota: **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada.

_**La muerte es tu regalo**_

_Noche cerrada. La oscuridad se extendía a su alrededor envolviéndolo en su gélido abrazo. Si bien es cierto que, a estas alturas, ya no sabía si ese frío infernal provenía del exterior o de su propio corazón. La angustia se había ido apoderando de él en los últimos días._

_Todo parecía tan distinto ahora. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus buenos sentimientos, ese deseo de darlo todo por el bien ajeno, de renunciar a la propia felicidad sólo por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de otro...? Se sentía cobarde y cruel. El momento que tanto tiempo había esperado se estaba aproximando. Fue fácil aceptarlo en su día. Su destino como santo de Andrómeda parecía allanarle el camino de tan difícil elección. Y el momento lejano de su conclusión hacía que todo pareciera más sencillo. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Había sobrestimado sus posibilidades. ¿Acaso no fue una forma de orgullo lo que le llevó a aceptar tan terrible responsabilidad? _

_Orgullo..., podía imaginarse lo que diría su princesa, Andrómeda, ante este argumento. "¿De qué te sorprendes, Shun¿Has olvidado ya que es la sangre de Zeus la que corre por tus venas?". Ella siempre lo justificaba y siempre conseguía hacerle sentir mejor. Pero¡dioses! Cómo la extrañaba en ese momento. A ella y a la tranquila y pacífica vida que llevaba en el Elíseo. Debía haber tenido mucho más en cuenta lo que iba a perder antes de dejarse arrastrar por su "generoso entusiasmo", como Andrómeda lo llamaba. Sea como fuere, esta vez había fracasado estrepitosamente._

_No podía culpar enteramente a sus genes divinos por su gran error. Cuando tomó la decisión de volver a encarnarse para ser el anfitrión del alma de Hades, no estaba bajo el influjo de la todopoderosa arrogancia olímpica. No, todo fue consecuencia de un error de cálculo. O, más bien, fue el resultado de siglos de felicidad bebiendo las aguas tranquilas y transparentes del Leteo, el río del olvido. Las almas de los héroes difuntos suelen rehuir sus orillas porque, con el primer sorbo, desaparecería todo recuerdo de sus glorias pasadas. Y¿qué desea más un griego que construir una épica leyenda de su vida para que su nombre siga en boca de sus descendientes con el correr de los siglos? _

_Pero el olvido puede llegar a ser una bendición para aquellos que han sufrido en el mundo de los mortales. Sangre, luchas eternas, dioses contra dioses empleando a simples humanos que defendieran sus egoístas causas... Y, entre medias, vidas inocentes perdidas, pueblos enteros masacrados... Demasiado dolor, en suma. Demasiado sufrimiento... Como ahora. _

_Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad cara a cara. Sólo había una respuesta y ahora se le mostraba claramente. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba haber muerto en cualquiera de las interminables luchas que la defensa de Athena le había obligado a afrontar. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Tal vez podría culpar al destino, o a su hermano, siempre tan sobreprotector con él. Hubiera bastado con que lo dejara ir a la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte. Más simple todavía. El propio Ikki podría haberlo herido de muerte si su puntería hubiera sido más certera aquel día en que se reencontraron en el Coliseo tras seis largos años de separación. Las innumerables luchas en las que se había visto envuelto habrían acabado con cualquier otro caballero. Si hasta su hermano, el más fuerte de entre ellos, a su parecer, había estado a las puertas de la muerte, lo que es mucho decir en un fénix. ¿Por qué él no había seguido ese oscuro sendero que le habría devuelto la paz?_

_La respuesta era bien sencilla, obvia y dolorosa. Y no la tuvo en cuenta cuando eligió ser portador de una doble esencia divina. El alma del dios de los muertos no iba a dejar que su protegido falleciera antes de que él mismo así lo hubiera dispuesto. Debía servir a los fines que una oscura divinidad había trazado. Conquistar el mundo, exterminar todo rastro de vida sobre el planeta y extender su propio reino de muerte y desolación. Ésas eran las ambiciones de Hades._

_Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Pero era más sencillo ignorar esa respuesta. Algo en su interior le impulsaba a salir del Elíseo. La vida allí era tranquila y apacible. Todo lo que él deseaba y anhelaba en este momento. Y, sin embargo, le dio la espalda. ¿Por qué¿Por qué! Se preguntaba una y otra vez. _

_Lo más terrible de este sino era su impotencia actual. Se enfrentaba a la verdad desnuda. Sentía que el alma de Hades se estaba despertando progresivamente en su interior. A veces su cerebro parecía ser manejado por otra persona que introducía en él pensamientos impropios de su noble corazón. Eran anhelos de ambición y de egoísmo. La tragedia estribaba en que no podía oponerse a ellos. Es más, disfrutaba imaginándose repleto de poder y fuerza, con dominio sobre los seres creados e increados. Era una sensación absorbente. Luego, cuando su espíritu se calmaba y volvía a ser el Shun de siempre, llegaba el turno de los remordimientos por unos hechos no consumados pero sí muy deseados. _

_Durante su corta vida se había visto obligado a aprender a vivir. Huérfano, maltratado al igual que sus compañeros por un padre omnipotente, separado de su hermano, quien era la única persona que realmente le había amado,... La lista de infortunios podría ser eterna. Mas se había obligado a continuar. "La vida es sagrada" - pensaba siempre.- Pero los Hados habían dispuesto que este precepto trocara a su inverso. Para salvar al mundo, a la mera posibilidad de que algo de felicidad quedara en este planeta, debía sacrificarse. Al menos debía intentarlo una última vez._

_Una triste sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Al final Andrómeda había tenido razón. Bien que le advirtió que el dolor marcaría su existencia a fuego y sangre. Así había sido hasta ese día y así habría de ser su final. Bien mirado, morir ahora no estaba tan mal. Por fin dejaría de sufrir, de tener pesadillas cada noche al recordar los rostros de todos y cada uno de los hombres a los que había matado. La muerte era su regalo. _

_Nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre concibió el suicidio como una salida fácil. Pero ahora, visto desde el otro lado de la moneda, parecía la mejor opción, la menos egoísta. Todos esos años de duro entrenamiento en la Isla de Andrómeda, todas esas interminables batallas que casi no les dejaban tiempo para reponerse de sus heridas a sus hermanos y a él... Había acabado transformándose en una máquina de matar. Al menos, así era como él se veía._

"_¡Ya basta!" -pensó – "mi voluntad vencerá a los propios dioses. No es la primera vez que un mortal se rebela contra los designios divinos." La Luna será el único y mudo testigo de mi sacrificio final, aunque esto me cueste la eternidad errante en las riberas del Estigia. No consentiré que el temor que hace surgir de mi interior Hades me detenga._

_Así fue como una figura solitaria comenzó a adentrarse en el oscuro océano Índico que baña las costas de una pequeña isla en algún lugar perdido entre la India y Somalia. La marea era alta y el oleaje violento. Aquella figura, que ya no era más que una sombra, no tardó mucho en ser completamente cubierto por las aguas. Luego vino el silencio..._

_Amanece un nuevo día y el sol de Apolo comienza a calentar los entumecidos miembros de un cuerpo que yace en la arena y que ha sido depositado allí, suavemente, por las olas. La brisa marina le hace despertar y el agua salada que inevitablemente ha tragado, le hace toser y despertarse por completo. Una vez más, el Averno le había cerrado sus puertas. _

_**Fin**_


End file.
